La vie au Terrier
by aylala
Summary: C'est qu'il s'en passe des choses au Terrier et surtout aux habitants de cette maison biscornue ! Des Weasley, des Weasley et encore des Weasley pour ce recueil de OS exclusivement réservé à nos rouquins préférés! 3. Victoire !
1. Chapter 1

**La vie au Terrier**

La vie au Terrier est un recueil de mes histoires concernant les membres de la famille Weasley.

Elles seront courtes, pas plus de quelques centaines de mots. Elles répondent en général à des défis auxquels j'ai répondu sur des blogs ou des communautés d'écriture.

Très bonne lecture à vous tous !

Aylala

**1)** **Ces choses qui nous font veiller tard **(Charlie, Bill)

**2) Un jour peut être** (Arthur)

**3) Victoire !** (Bill)

Bien évidemment, tous ces personnages appartiennent à la grande JK Rowling et à elle seule, je ne fais que m'amuser avec.


	2. Ces choses qui nous font veiller tard

**Ces choses qui nous font veiller tard**

Allongé sur le lit de camp que sa mère avait fait installer dans la chambre de Bill, les bras noués derrière sa nuque, Charlie observait le plafond sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il était là, sans bouger. Il décida alors de se redresser sur ses coudes et c'est ainsi, qu'en regardant tout autour de lui, il s'aperçut qu'il était seul dans la chambre et qu'il était très tard. Il s'installa en tailleur et soupira. Pourquoi Bill n'était toujours pas venu se coucher ? A cette heure avancée de la nuit, il était pourtant persuadé d'être le seul à être éveillé.

Charlie se mit à sourire. Son grand frère avait peut être tout simplement réussit à contourner l'interdiction maternelle et était allé rejoindre Fleur dans sa chambre… Après tout, ils étaient fiancés et leur mariage serait célébré dans quelques jours… Personne ne pourrait leur en vouloir. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, cela ne réglait pas son problème d'insomnie… Il décida donc de se lever et d'aller faire un petit tour dans la cuisine. Il trouverait là, sans doute, de quoi l'occuper en attendant que le sommeil daigne enfin le gagner.

Avec mille précautions, le jeune homme quitta la chambre et dénichant dans ses souvenirs les plus lointains le souvenir des marches de l'escalier qui grinçaient, c'est sur la pointe des pieds qu'il se rendit dans la cuisine. Mais tous ses efforts de discrétions faillirent être réduits à néant quand en poussant la porte, il aperçut une silhouette installée là. Il étouffa son cri de surprise juste à temps et d'un geste vif, il brandit sa baguette qu'il avait pris soin de prendre avec lui.

- « Qui est là ? » souffla-t-il alors d'une voix menaçante.

Ce fut la voix amusée de son grand frère qui lui répondit.

- « C'est moi, William Arthur Weasley, futur marié et insomniaque à ses heures ! »

- « Toi aussi ? » lui souffla alors Charlie en abaissant sa baguette et en s'approchant de la table.

Dans la pénombre, Bill hocha la tête tandis que son frère prenait une chaise et s'installait dessus nonchalamment.

- « Pourquoi tu restes dans le noir ? » lui demanda-t-il.

- « L'ampoule est grillée et les bougies ont toutes été réquisitionnées par Maman pour la cérémonie et j'ai bien peur qu'elle n'ait jeté un sort au placard pour couvrir de furoncles celui qui oserait l'ouvrir sans sa permission. Ce serait dommage d'enlaidir encore plus mon visage tu ne crois pas ? »

- « Bill ! Arrête donc de dire des bêtises ! » grogna Charlie en pianotant sur la table.

Il était très mal à l'aise d'entendre son frère parler de ses cicatrices et de son nouveau physique. Depuis son retour, il avait pris grand soin de ne pas aborder le sujet d'une quelconque manière que se soit. Tout comme il n'aimait pas évoquer la blessure de George. Il ne s'en sentait pas la force.

- « Alors, pourquoi es-tu encore levé à cette heure de la nuit ? Je t'imaginais en compagnie de la future madame Bill Weasley … » le taquina-t-il pour parler d'autre chose.

- « Je ne suis pas suicidaire au point de passer outre les règles de Maman… » murmura-t-il.

- « Bill ? »

- « Et Fleur pour une fois est d'accord avec elle ! » grogna Bill « C'est incroyable ! Il y a encore quelques mois, elles ne se supportaient pas et maintenant elles s'accordent sur la règle la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu ! »

Charlie éclata de rire et se mit à se balancer sur sa chaise.

- « Alors dis moi ce qui te fais veiller si tard ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Je réfléchissais… » souffla Bill

- « Bienvenu au club mon vieux ! » lui répondit Charlie d'un air las.

Tous les deux restèrent un moment silencieux. Les seuls bruits que l'on entendait provenait de la légère brise qui faisait bouger les feuilles dans les arbres. Ce fut Bill qui le premier, brisa le silence.

- « C'est Ron qui m'inquiète… »

- « Ouais, je sais… Je me pose des questions aussi. Tu crois… que c'est une bonne chose qu'on le laisse partir à l'aventure avec Hermione et Harry ? Tu crois qu'on a eu raison de le défendre devant Maman ! Il est tellement jeune ! »

- « On aurait dit ça de moi quand j'avais 17 ans, je l'aurais vraiment très mal prit… » souffla Bill.

- « Ouais, moi aussi ! Mais dans les faits, il est quand même jeune ! » lança Charlie.

- « De toutes façons, sa décision est prise et tu sais comme moi qu'il ne reviendra pas là-dessus. Il n'y a que Maman pour croire à ça… Je crois bien que notre frère est en passe de devenir… une sorte de héros ! »

- « Ouais ! Et ça aurait pas pu être toi ou moi ? Il faut que ça soit lui ? Pas qu'il ne le mérite pas, mais… Il réalise combien on va tous s'inquiéter pour lui ?! »

Bill hocha la tête d'un air grave.

- « Ca fout la trouille…Mais je crois bien que de nous tous, ça a toujours été lui qui était destiné à faire les plus grandes choses. Regardons les choses en face, la première fois qu'il a fait un truc dingue, il avait onze ans… » lança-t-il. « Alors, il faut s'attendre à le voir quitter la maison sitôt le mariage prononcé… »

- « Et on est sensé resté là sans rien faire ? A nous ronger les sangs comme Papa et Maman ! Par Merlin, ça craint ! » soupira Charlie en posant son menton sur ses mains.

- « A mon avis, on en a pas fini de passer des journées à veiller tard… » déclara Bill avec gravité.

Et Charlie soupira. Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre à ajouter…

**Ces choses qui nous font veiller tard**

Allongé sur le lit de camp que sa mère avait fait installer dans la chambre de Bill, les bras noués derrière sa nuque, Charlie observait le plafond sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il était là, sans bouger. Il décida alors de se redresser sur ses coudes et c'est ainsi, qu'en regardant tout autour de lui, il s'aperçut qu'il était seul dans la chambre et qu'il était très tard. Il s'installa en tailleur et soupira. Pourquoi Bill n'était toujours pas venu se coucher ? A cette heure avancée de la nuit, il était pourtant persuadé d'être le seul à être éveillé.

Charlie se mit à sourire. Son grand frère avait peut être tout simplement réussit à contourner l'interdiction maternelle et était allé rejoindre Fleur dans sa chambre… Après tout, ils étaient fiancés et leur mariage serait célébré dans quelques jours… Personne ne pourrait leur en vouloir. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, cela ne réglait pas son problème d'insomnie… Il décida donc de se lever et d'aller faire un petit tour dans la cuisine. Il trouverait là, sans doute, de quoi l'occuper en attendant que le sommeil daigne enfin le gagner.

Avec mille précautions, le jeune homme quitta la chambre et dénichant dans ses souvenirs les plus lointains le souvenir des marches de l'escalier qui grinçaient, c'est sur la pointe des pieds qu'il se rendit dans la cuisine. Mais tous ses efforts de discrétions faillirent être réduits à néant quand en poussant la porte, il aperçut une silhouette installée là. Il étouffa son cri de surprise juste à temps et d'un geste vif, il brandit sa baguette qu'il avait pris soin de prendre avec lui.

- « Qui est là ? » souffla-t-il alors d'une voix menaçante.

Ce fut la voix amusée de son grand frère qui lui répondit.

- « C'est moi, William Arthur Weasley, futur marié et insomniaque à ses heures ! »

- « Toi aussi ? » lui souffla alors Charlie en abaissant sa baguette et en s'approchant de la table.

Dans la pénombre, Bill hocha la tête tandis que son frère prenait une chaise et s'installait dessus nonchalamment.

- « Pourquoi tu restes dans le noir ? » lui demanda-t-il.

- « L'ampoule est grillée et les bougies ont toutes été réquisitionnées par Maman pour la cérémonie et j'ai bien peur qu'elle n'ait jeté un sort au placard pour couvrir de furoncles celui qui oserait l'ouvrir sans sa permission. Ce serait dommage d'enlaidir encore plus mon visage tu ne crois pas ? »

- « Bill ! Arrête donc de dire des bêtises ! » grogna Charlie en pianotant sur la table.

Il était très mal à l'aise d'entendre son frère parler de ses cicatrices et de son nouveau physique. Depuis son retour, il avait pris grand soin de ne pas aborder le sujet d'une quelconque manière que se soit. Tout comme il n'aimait pas évoquer la blessure de George. Il ne s'en sentait pas la force.

- « Alors, pourquoi es-tu encore levé à cette heure de la nuit ? Je t'imaginais en compagnie de la future madame Bill Weasley … » le taquina-t-il pour parler d'autre chose.

- « Je ne suis pas suicidaire au point de passer outre les règles de Maman… » murmura-t-il.

- « Bill ? »

- « Et Fleur pour une fois est d'accord avec elle ! » grogna Bill « C'est incroyable ! Il y a encore quelques mois, elles ne se supportaient pas et maintenant elles s'accordent sur la règle la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu ! »

Charlie éclata de rire et se mit à se balancer sur sa chaise.

- « Alors dis moi ce qui te fais veiller si tard ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Je réfléchissais… » souffla Bill

- « Bienvenu au club mon vieux ! » lui répondit Charlie d'un air las.

Tous les deux restèrent un moment silencieux. Les seuls bruits que l'on entendait provenait de la légère brise qui faisait bouger les feuilles dans les arbres. Ce fut Bill qui le premier, brisa le silence.

- « C'est Ron qui m'inquiète… »

- « Ouais, je sais… Je me pose des questions aussi. Tu crois… que c'est une bonne chose qu'on le laisse partir à l'aventure avec Hermione et Harry ? Tu crois qu'on a eu raison de le défendre devant Maman ! Il est tellement jeune ! »

- « On aurait dit ça de moi quand j'avais 17 ans, je l'aurais vraiment très mal prit… » souffla Bill.

- « Ouais, moi aussi ! Mais dans les faits, il est quand même jeune ! » lança Charlie.

- « De toutes façons, sa décision est prise et tu sais comme moi qu'il ne reviendra pas là-dessus. Il n'y a que Maman pour croire à ça… Je crois bien que notre frère est en passe de devenir… une sorte de héros ! »

- « Ouais ! Et ça aurait pas pu être toi ou moi ? Il faut que ça soit lui ? Pas qu'il ne le mérite pas, mais… Il réalise combien on va tous s'inquiéter pour lui ?! »

Bill hocha la tête d'un air grave.

- « Ca fout la trouille…Mais je crois bien que de nous tous, ça a toujours été lui qui était destiné à faire les plus grandes choses. Regardons les choses en face, la première fois qu'il a fait un truc dingue, il avait onze ans… » lança-t-il. « Alors, il faut s'attendre à le voir quitter la maison sitôt le mariage prononcé… »

- « Et on est sensé resté là sans rien faire ? A nous ronger les sangs comme Papa et Maman ! Par Merlin, ça craint ! » soupira Charlie en posant son menton sur ses mains.

- « A mon avis, on en a pas fini de passer des journées à veiller tard… » déclara Bill avec gravité.

Et Charlie soupira. Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre à ajouter…


	3. Un jour peut être

**Un jour, peut-être…**

Il devait avoir huit ans. Oui, huit ans, pas plus…

Il n'avait pas eu droit à une seconde part de tarte aux pommes, alors il était parti bouder dans le jardin. Il s'était assis, dans l'herbe haute qui chatouillait ses mollets et regardait sans vraiment le voir un gnome de jardin en train d'extirper un vers de terre du sol boueux.

Quand soudain, un énorme bruit s'était fait entendre. Comme une espèce de gros bourdonnement, le bourdonnement d'un gigantesque insecte. Curieux, il avait levé les yeux au ciel pour apercevoir ce qui avait provoqué tout cela.

C'est alors qu'il l'avait vu…

Un immense oiseau de métal qui volait dans le ciel. Quelque chose de gigantesque, d'impressionnant… Mais ce qu'il avait retenu de cette vision c'était sa majesté. Comment quelque chose de si énorme pouvait-elle se mouvoir avec cette fluidité et cette grâce ?

Le petit garçon qu'il était alors n'avait pas quitté l'étrange apparition des yeux et l'avait vu disparaître au loin derrière un énorme nuage noir et compact. Immédiatement, il avait sauté sur ses deux jambes et s'était précipité dans la cuisine pour décrire à sa mère cette merveilleuse apparition. Elle l'avait regardée raconter son histoire avec tendresse tout en préparant le dîner.

Depuis ce jour, ce souvenir l'avait marqué. Dès qu'il l'avait pu, il avait fait des recherches sur ce fabuleux engin. Au fil de ses recherches, il en avait appris bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Les moldus étaient vraiment des personnes fabuleuses !

Chaque nouvelle découverte apportait son lot de questions et d'interrogations qui à leur tour engendraient d'autres questions, d'autres découvertes sans pour autant lui apporter_ la_ réponse.

Cela faisait des années maintenant qu'il cherchait sans relâche, mais Arthur ne perdait espoir. A force de patience, de recherches et de ténacité, il saurait, un jour peut être, comment font les avions pour voler.


	4. Victoire !

Victoire

**Victoire !**

Bill s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain depuis un petit moment déjà. Concentré il fixait le miroir d'un air grave.

Il n'avait jamais été très doué en langues étrangères, il se souvenait du mal qu'il avait eu à avoir un rudiment de vocabulaire égyptien du temps où il travaillait au Caire. Puis, il avait rencontré Fleur et avait bien été obligé de se mettre au français. Ce qui était pour lui une vraie torture car il trouvait cette langue bien compliquée. Il avait toujours remercié Merlin de lui avoir trouvé une jeune femme capable de si bien s'adapter à une nouvelle langue. Il ne rêvait que d'une chose, savoir parler le français aussi bien que sa femme parlait anglais. Surtout les jours comme celui-ci.

Les parents de Fleur venaient passer quelques jours chez eux. Ils avaient eu envie de voir leur fille avant la naissance de la petite. Fleur se faisait une joie de les recevoir. Bill, lui paniquait totalement.

La dernière fois qu'il les avait vu, en France, il n'avait comprit qu'à peine un mot sur quatre et était passé aux yeux des cousins, oncles et tantes de son épouse pour un abruti fini. Il le savait bien quoi qu'en dise Fleur.

Mais cette fois-ci c'était pire que tout ! Il allait se couvrir de honte et Fleur lui en voudrait… Et ce ne serait que justice.

Et dire que la semaine précédente, il avait assuré à sa mère et le reste de sa famille, qu'il avait même clamé haut et fort que c'était le prénom le plus beau qu'il ait jamais entendu. Que sa fille le porterait très bien, qu'il signifiait beaucoup de chose et que de toutes façons leur choix étaient fait et qu'ils ne reviendraient pas dessus…

Il était dans de beaux draps !

- « Bill ? Chéri qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ils ne vont pas tardé à arriver ! » lança Fleur à travers la porte de la salle de bain.

Le jeune homme sursauta.

- « J'arrive ! J'arrive ! Je suis prêt ! » lui répondit-il.

Puis il se tourna vers le miroir, fixa son reflet et murmura.

- « Il faut que j'y arrive ! Il faut absolument que j'y arrive ! »

Il prit alors une grande inspiration et se lança.

- « Vik… Twa… Rreuh ! Vik… Twa… Rrreuh ! Vik… twareuh ! »

Désespéré, il soupira et prit son visage dans ses mains. Ses beaux parents allaient arriver et il était encore incapable de prononcer correctement le prénom de son futur bébé… Il gémit contre ses paumes… Fleur allait le tuer.


End file.
